This invention relates to an insulated container and more particularly to an improved dispensing device for an insulated container.
Recently, it has been proposed to provide insulated containers with an air pump that generates air pressure over the liquid in the container for the purpose of dispensing. Such devices offer considerable convenience, but do have some disadvantages. It is desirable to position the actuator of the pump in such a location that it may be easily operated. However, this gives rise to the possibility of accidental actuation of the pump and discharge of liquid at an undesired time.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide improved dispensing type insulated bottle.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved arrangement for preventing accidental discharge of liquid from such a bottle.
Although the aforenoted advantages may be obtained by providing a valve in the liquid discharge system of the container, such arrangements as have heretofore been proposed for this purpose are complicated in construction and also do not effectively preclude the discharge of liquids. Furthermore, such arrangements may not successfully avoid internal leakage of the fluid in the event of accidental pump actuation.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved valve for a dispensing type insulated container.